Blood Stained
by the desired one
Summary: The story is not over......Much as Bella and Edward would have anticipated that their future holds no more precarious surprises for them, with the Volturi done with and a blissful future with Renesmee, seems like the cards are not in their favour......


Everything seemed pretty much clear…..Edward and I had a future together………..a beautiful one…….I future that would last for as long as wished, which I was sure would be forever, beyond infinity. I felt perfect with him and unlike as I felt in my human days, he too seemed perfect with me. All in all, as we stood in the bedroom of our cottage, staring into the mirror, we both seemed perfect…..like I had been made for him and he for me. Even after the three human years of being together that had passed since our 'negotiations' with the Volturi, I somehow still felt uneasy at the thought that someone so perfect, someone with the most beautiful topaz eyes in the world, could have been made for me.

Edward chuckled and I could see a puzzled look on my face being reflected in the mirror. He seemed to be in one of the lightest moods I'd ever seen him since I'd met him. He bent down to kiss me, both his arms around my waist, holding me in a tight embrace, his lips an inch away from mine, his smell that would make me swoon…….no matter how hard I tried, I could never run away from moments like this…not that I wanted to anyways.

It took all of my self control to push him away from me. He budged without even a word of protest, much to my disappointment though, a comical grin on his face.

"Ask me sweetheart", he said, still smiling.

"Ask you what?", I asked pretending.

"What you want to?", his voice perfectly normal.

"I don't have anything to ask", I tried to keep my composure, but I could feel the floor vibrating probably due to my suppressed anger.

"Oh Yeah?", he teased.

"Edward, stop playing games with me. You know what I mean to ask, or don't you? You seem to know everything that's on my mind so there's absolutely no point pretending as if you don't understand any of my well enunciated words. My patience is very limited now, so I demand of you Mr. Edward Cullen to honour me by answering in a plain simple English 'yes' or 'no'. Do you or do you not know what's going on my mind? So have you finally found a way to –"

He cut me halfway and before I could even finish, he was rolling with laughter on the bed shifting from one edge to the other. I simply couldn't help but smile. He pulled me onto the bed beside him, one of his arms around my shoulder. He was absent mindedly running his hand through the locks of my hair, then stroking my face. He bent closer to me and whispered in my ear –

"You are my life Bella, and I love you, and I will love you until –"

I pressed a finger to his lips, he chuckled.

"Even death won't do us apart Bella, love, you know that, hahahahaha" I smiled and he continued, "Don't you even question or doubt my love for you. You mean the world to me. And yes, I have tried my best to _try _to have a look into what you think but I don't think I've had much success at that. Though through the five years that I've had you in my life, I've tried definitely. But I wont do any of this if it annoys you, love".

There went my answer straight into my head and then right out of the window, because what came after that made it very difficult for me to concentrate on what he had just spoken….

He bent his head to kiss me with such passion that I simply couldn't help it when my arms flung around his neck and pulled us both down onto the pillow. His lips were the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted, and this was something that I could never run away from. He let his lips linger on mine for what seemed like forever but it could never be enough. My thirst for him was more than my thirst for blood…..it could never be quenched…….and I just couldn't get enough of him. He caressed my jaw, my throat,and then……….…

BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!

"Dang it', I heard Edward swear.

And then I figured it out. The only person who'd be so interested in my _business_ so as to eaves drop on every sound we made, make a joke about it to the whole family and interrupt us at the very climax had to be Emmett, grrrr…my evil gigantic brother-in-law.

I heard him yell, knowing that even a murmur would have been audible enough for my now-vampire ears. But no, what was the point of conveying a message privately………it had to be proclaimed out aloud to the world …….. a sadist as he was…

"Hey sis, you need to pre – order for cottages before even having any intentions to demolish the previous ones, you know, building vampire – friendly strong cottages takes time'. And then the boom of laughter that must have echoed through the entire forest area, loud enough to send even the wild carnivores peeing on their catch.

"HAHAHAHAHA……. Happy Anniversary !"

Finally Edward spoke "Gee, Em, that was quite a polite way of conveying heartfelt wishes, I'm sure", and even he joined in the celebration as I felt myself sinking into the concrete floor……

"Ya, um , thanks, Emmett I guess we could do with another of those one – on – one arm wrestling matches since I see that one loss doesn't seem much to knock enough brains into your big , hollow head", I managed to expel some air out of my lungs that I'd been holding back for a long time now.

"'Hollow head' is great alliteration sis……. I see all the many times you've read Wuthering Heights working now……it seems to make you insert alliterations even in a normal conversation, impressive I must say", And then another booming laughter…..

"HUH", was all I could manage, he simply _was_ a hell of a moron and I gave up knowing that I couldn't win against him any ways.

And then I experienced the most beautiful thing in the world…..A soft, musical voice, a voice that would drag me back to my senses from the dead or in a more suiting statement the second most important reason for my existence, a voice so dear that I must have been dreaming….

"Mom, dad, happy anniversary, I love you"

That was my love, my life, my daughter, Renesmee………


End file.
